


The Audience

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://hydrogen2oxygen.livejournal.com/profile">hydrogen2oxygen</a>'s prompt of <i>James/Lily: breathplay, angels, scar</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrogen2oxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hydrogen2oxygen).



> Written on 20 May 2006 in response to [hydrogen2oxygen](http://hydrogen2oxygen.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _James/Lily: breathplay, angels, scar_.

"They'd been fighting when it first happened, James coming with Lily's hands around his neck—she'd squeezed so hard it seemed to me that her fingernail marks might've made a scar necklace around his throat—and he told her he'd seen angels floating around his head.

"He asked her to do it again, too, and Lily'd been up for it. She'd been up for a lot of sordid things. Like she used to flog him while he was hanging from the rafters of the Quidditch supply shed, beat his cock with a taper, throw itching powder on him when he was bound by one piece of rope from his toes to his throat—'cept Lily liked to leave his prick free so's she could suck on it while he struggled.

"I used to watch 'em, I did, isn't that right, Mrs. Norris? I used to watch 'em put on their little shows."


End file.
